Linear voltage regulators are used in many electronic devices to maintain a constant voltage to drive a load. Because the load may vary, the resistance of the regulator varies based on the load so that a constant voltage is produced. One type of linear voltage regulator is a low-dropout (LDO) regulator. LDO regulators are configured to regulate voltage even if the supply voltage is close to the regulated output voltage. LDO regulators include a differential amplifier that drives a power transistor. One input of the differential amplifier is a reference voltage generated by a voltage reference (e.g., a bandgap reference, a Zener diode, etc.). The second input of the differential amplifier is a fraction of the output voltage of the LDO regulator. Thus, the drive voltage to the power transistor changes to regulate the output voltage based on the value of the output voltage itself. In other words, if the output voltage rises relative to the reference voltage, the drive voltage powering the power transistor also changes to maintain an output voltage that remains constant.